Cherry Blossom Shine
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Burumu is a normal girl who was born with the ability to shine at the cost for losing a centimeter of her hair per minute. After 8 years of disappearing, her dragon-like friend Sozo seems to have very different behavior. Can Burumu and her little friend, Shi, reverse his reign of terror back to just an aura or will Sozo end everything?


Quirks? What is a quirk? Well that's what you are about to find out.

"Honey? Honey? I-I can't see. Where are you?"

"Jiro? I'm here...I think. Why is it so bright?"

Those were the last words I heard from my parents before they couldn't see anything. I didn't just steal their sight. I stole a lot more. I even stole somethings from myself. This is my story. The story of how I went from the only girl in school who could use some strange form of magic to a hero. My name? Burumu Toshain, the first hero ever.

* * *

"Why don't you shine Blinder?" One of the bullies teased as they kicked a rock at Burumu's head. "Yeah, blind everyone just you did with your parents you stupid blindfold!" Another laughed as they tugged at her backpack. "STOP!" screamed the helpless Burumu as she fidgeted, trying to escape the grasps of the gang of bullies teamed up against her. It was these cries for help that summoned Sozo Saretateki, the only one who ever understood what Burumu was going through. "Hey, you kids. You better stop teasing Buru-chan...or else." Sozo grunted in his usual intimidating voice. Sozo spread his wings as a sign of dominance. The gang of bullies were certainly intimidated by his dragon-like appearance but they refused to moved. It was only Sozo's fire breath nearly hitting one of the bullies that fully scared them off. Burumu looked up at her only friend who was standing over her with his wings still spread out. Sozo certainly had a terrifying appearance with his narrow, black eyes and scale-like skin. His hair was slicked back and the dark green color only gave him a bigger aura. Although, despite his appearance, he was a kindhearted boy who only wanted to protect everyone like him, and that included poor Burumu. Burumu couldn't look any more different compared to Sozo. She didn't look like she could frighten even the tiniest of animals. She had long, golden hair and wide, pink eyes. Her pupils were shaped similar to cherry blossoms which is why Sozo called her "The Little Cherry Blossom". Burumu's hair was strange. She couldn't cut it but when she shined her hair somehow got shorter. It also never grew. It was constantly the same length every single day unless she shined. It was actually Sozo who pointed out that for every minute she shone, one centimeter of her hair fell off a changed into cherry blossoms.

Sozo extended a hand to help Burumu up off the ground. Burumu took his hand and lifted herself off the ground. The two walked in silence as they sat down underneath a tree. A tree near the ruins of a castle that had was destroyed only ten years before the duo were born. "Hey Sozo. Why do you think we were born with these curses?" Burumu asked. She was curious about why she was chosen to have the ability to shine only to lose a centimeter of her hair every single minute she used it. Due to the amount of times she used her strange power, Burumu's hair now flowed down to her knees but when she first discovered her power, her hair was down to was roughly a half of a meter beyond her heels. Sozo looked at his friend and replied "I don't know. Y'know I wouldn't exactly call them curses. I'd more call my power a quirk.". Being a year behind Soro in school, Burumu had no knowledge of the definition of the word he named his dragon-like appearance. "What does quirk mean?" she asked. "A quirk is something that makes a person unique. My dragon powers are my quirk and your quirk is your ability to shine. I bet ya soon quirks like ours will be as normal as being able to walk." Sozo answered. Burumu laughed at what he said. Not the fact he called their abilities quirks, but the fact he thought that they were actually going to be normal one day. Little did she know that one day, their world would be a world where the majority of people had these so called quirks.

This memory. The memory of the two best friends sitting under a cherry blossom tree, laughing, discussing their quirks and just being happy. It was the only thing Burumu could think of when she sat under the cherry blossom tree. Sozo had left to go to a different school three years later and had not returned five years later. They were both now 15 years old but the only one left in their city was Burumu. She was lonely, but wasn't bothered by this. She had the wise words that her old friend had left behind. This was the peaceful time before the time more cherry blossoms than tears were shed.

* * *

I'm trying okay. I just started this anime. Yeah so Kat, my writing buddy who I might force to make another My Hero Academia story with me. Kat, if you're ungrounded and reading this, please help me make another story for this category. So yeah that's the beginning of my first My Hero Academia story. I might be making another one with Kat who's name I literally just realized could be short for Katsuki when she gets ungrounded. (She literally got grounded the same exact day she introduced me to this anime) And ye. Bye... (Transforming into the homeroom teacher when he first appeared on the show.)


End file.
